In recent years, personal online financial services have proliferated. Among these are payment services, such as those offered by banks or other financial institutions to automate reporting and payment of bills. Typically, using a personal computer, a bill payer may use such a service to receive information about bills for which that payer is responsible—such information may include minimum payment amounts, due dates, and identifiers of the particular entity to which the payer owes money, such as a utility or a credit card provider. In some systems, using a personal computer, the bill payer is able to review the information and then to direct payment of bills due. The payer may wish to modify or edit payment terms, such as a payment amount, a date that the payment is to be posted, or a source of the funds used to pay the bill. Some online bill payment systems utilize email-based notifications of new bills and upcoming payments. Other systems may use web-based interfaces to allow access to bill information and to provide payment instructions.